Relax -Rosewood Style
by oneartsugar
Summary: This is a AU tale about Spencer, Paige and Emily. Check the details at the beginnings of chapters to clue you in on what is happening. It might start slow but will heat up. Mature Content Warning for advance chapters.
1. Relax Part 1 -Relax Will Ya!

_Author's Note: This is an AU with some fun with Spencer, Emily and Paige. Originally this was going to just be about Paige and Emily, but I got stuck on the idea that actually Spencer and Paige would be a better couple, but I wanted some sexual tension so Emily got some fun too. This takes place in the 5 year flash forward time frame with one major difference Emily & Spencer never met Paige in high school. Everybody is still who they are and Paige still had to overcome her life challenges without her relationship with Emily. Paige is out and proud, confidant but never had an Emily. Spencer after her big breakup with Toby had a few flings with women in college and rethought her sexuality and is Bisexual. Oh also Caleb and Spencer is so not a thing. So same personalities just slightly tweaked pasts. _

Chapter 1. RELAX! Will ya!

Spencer pulled up to RELAX Spa, Rosewood's primer spa and massage destination and tried to find the gift card Emily gave to her at Emily's house after noticing Spencer's intense shoulder and neck tension at the end of another late night strategy session to figure out who AD could be. It was just the two of them Aria and Hannah had gone home & they were keeping Alison at a distance. Emily noticed how Spencer kept rolling her shoulders and her posture; normally upright and tight was slacking. So she had come up behind her and put her hands on her firmly massaging her as Spencer relaxed into Emily's touch. "Oh wow! Thanks Em that feels amazing. All this stress just goes straight to my shoulders," Spencer said sinking further into her massage. Emily continued her pressure and said "Jeez Spence I didn't know it was possible for you to be wound any tighter?" The two laughed as Emily moved her thumbs up Spencer's neck muscles and down sort of pushing down the edge of Spencer's top with her movement unveiling her flawless skin and clavicle. As Emily looked down at Spencer she felt a stirring inside of her as she rubbed Spencer her movements became lighter less massage like and more like a caress. She had an overwhelming desire to lean down and gently kiss Spencer on her neck! She stopped herself quickly overcome with her old shyness & then decided to stop rubbing Spencer all together. As she released her grip Spencer said "Oh my god Emily thank you. That felt really nice I think I'm really beat tonight." She turned to look at Emily catching the last bit of longing on Emily's face. Spencer wasn't quite sure what to make of it so she decided to wave it off and just be thankful for the massage.

Emily on the other hand couldn't shake the feeling even after she wasn't touching Spencer any more she tried to mask her face by walking to the refrigerator to grab a water for herself and Spence. She tossed Spencer a bottle saying, "Here hydrate it might make you feel better," and then with a sudden realization she went to her purse. "Oh wait Spence here take this gift card for that new Spa in town, I hear they are really great. " Emily walked the card over to Emily and sat down next to her, "it's from that RELAX Spa place downtown for 60 min so it should be really good." As she sat down she realized she sat farther away then she would have liked and made a slight adjustment closer, which Spencer definitely noticed. "Emily that is amazing of you, are you sure you don't want thig yourself? I mean I know you aren't too keen on Rosewood massage after that thing in high school! But you look a little tense yourself, look how close you are sitting to me. You are practically in my lap," Spencer joked and placed a hand on Emily's knee. "Oh sorry should I move over, I mean there is a whole couch." Emily started to shift herself over, but Spencer stopped her. "No don't worry its nice, I've missed you and just having a moment where we aren't dealing with Charlotte drama or Allison drama or this AD mess. Is…well it's nice," she said, again sort of patting Emily again and then she pulled her in for a hug. But Emily misreading the situation or wanting to be closer ending up kissing her on the cheek. Spencer pulled back a bit in surprised and saw Emily's eyes staring into hers. Spencer sort of relaxed and the two edged closer back together. Spencer closing her eyes in anticipation but then the phone rang and they sprang apart to answer. It was Aria with some news about Alison and after that the moment had past so Spencer said goodnight and went home. Leaving Emily to wonder what would have happened and feeling venerable.

As Spencer remember all of this parked in front of RELAX Spa she her wondered what would have happened. She felt slightly confused and excited by it. She finally found the gift card and in getting out she shut the door on her wonderings for the time being to go get her massage. Who knew maybe it would open her up to what she should do. She walked into RELAX Spa and was instantly, pleasantly assaulted with a mix of relaxing and fragrant herbs, oil essences and synthetic perfumes aimed at calming and centering their guest, many of which were also for sale. She was greeted by a nice young woman named Meagan decked out in a soft cotton robe like yoga wear beckoning her to come in which she happily did. After filling out her 1st timer paperwork and being shown to the waiting room she was starting to feel ready for her massage. Meagan had told her Paige would be right with her and asked wither she'd like herbal tea or water after the massage. She picked herbal tea some sort of calming tree bark essence & after only a few mins of waiting her massage therapist came out in a very basic uniform meant to help her stay comfortable while working on clients. "Hi, I'm Paige I will be your…" but she stopped mid-sentence as Spencer looked up at her. Both of them seemed a bit overwhelmed by the other, Paige finished, "um er um, I'm your massage therapist today." Spencer rose up and shook the very strong hand of this reddish brunette goddess that stood in front of her. "Oh, ok wow yes that's great, I'm Spencer your massage client…" Spencer said a bit flat and unsure, to which Paige laughed a bit and said, "Well Spencer nice to meet you, follow me and we will get started." Spencer followed behind Paige watching her walk and how her hair bounce a bit as she moved. Paige turned back often to catch a few glimpse of Spencer's beautiful face smiling at her as they moved.

In the room Paige tried to get back to her "official" speech she gives each of her clients asking if there are any troubled areas, or health issues or allergies Spencer might have. They talked about old sports injuries that occasionally cause Spencer pain to which Paige was sympathetic as she was a swimmer who had to stop swimming competitively in her 4th year in college due to repetitive injuries. Spencer felt a connection to Paige and remarked on how with all the questions it almost felt like a 1st date. When all the official info was out of the way it was time for Spencer to get undressed for the massage. Paige told her to "strip to your comfort level and get under the sheets, "and Spencer had to stop herself from giggling. "Jesus it is like a first date," she said in her mind. Paige left the room and Spencer decided to get completely naked wanting a full body massage. Paige knocked and was told to enter a short time later lathering up her hands with massage oil she started to go to work on Spencer focusing on her old sports injury areas. Paige, Spencer could tell was a throughout woman, and she couldn't help thinking that had to extend to the bedroom too. Through the whole session Spencer kept having brief visions of kissing Paige or that Paige's massage touch would turn into something else, but she would snap out of them knowing that Paige was a professional not some letch & couldn't go around feeling up her clients.

For Paige's part she too was finding it difficult keeping her mind off of the gorgeous woman on her table, normally she had a doctor's detachment, but there was something between them. She felt it in that initial look at each other in the waiting area. Her smooth skin was almost flawless except for a few scars here and there and she clearly still had an athletes body toned and in great shape. When it came time for the buttock massage Paige opted to pull the sheet over her and use her arms and elbows, it felt less personal than using her own hands. She was giving her all at professionalism because she loved her work and would never cross that line, but she had to admit to herself that it was hard to do. Finally their hour session was up and Paige told Spencer to relax for a bit and when she was ready to get dress and join her back in the meditation area where she would have her hot herbal tea waiting for her. As Paige left Spencer was gently getting off the table with her back to Paige who took a fleeting look at her but quickly closed the door and headed off. Spencer turn just as Paige closed the door wanting desperately to ask her to stay and well…she wasn't too sure. Watch, help her get dress, or something else more forward even, she didn't know but just being around Paige turned her on. She pulled her clothes back on and had a brilliant idea! She pulled out her wallet in her purse and got out cash for a tip for Paige and then a piece of paper and pen. She wrote her number and a little note on it and folded it in the cash for Paige. She had that old Hasting "go get em" attitude running through her and she just knew Paige would like her being a bit forward.

Paige was waiting for her tea in hand, "Wasn't sure if you wanted honey or not, you are welcome to sweeten it yourself." Paige nearly made a joke about how Spencer could sweeten anything just by smiling, but she knew it was a cheesy line and not right for her workplace. "Amazing, thank you really that was amazing I am really feeling it like I needed that release. I mean I am always so tense & that was just amazing. Won't you sit with me for a min maybe have some tea with me or do you have another client?" Spencer asked hoping to get just a little more time with her before slipping her the money and her number. "Oh well yes I have a few mins, you were my last client today, but I am meeting some friends for a movie but not until later. So yes, so glad you liked your massage, it is nice to make people feel happy and help keep them healthy too!" Paige was beaming excited beyond belief to be here with Spencer and talk to her again. "How long have you been doing massage? Is it your full time gig? Wait what movie are you going to see?" Spencer blurted all of the questions out one right after another the way she does rapid fire interrogation. Paige laughed, "Ha ok well yes this is my full time job, gig as you say and I've been doing it for about 1 solid year now. I went to massage school hand in hand with my Kinesiology physical therapy degree and just fell in love with it. Here in Rosewood I can make pretty good money so it pays the bills easily… Oh wait you had one more question. Oh I'm going to see a classic film noir called, 'Double Indemnity'." "Oh that's the one with Barbara Stanwyck, I adore her!" Spencer said to a shocked Paige. "Oh my god do you love film noir too? Wow I think we might be soulmates," Paige blurted. She had said it without meaning too and both of them looked stunned at this revelation because they each could see how I might just be true. "Yes well I love film noir, it's really all so glamorously gritty and illuminates who we are, doesn't it? Plus all the hot dames and cool witty scintillating conversation is pretty amazing to watch and listen to," Spencer offered.

They giggled and starred at each other in wonderment for few mins. Then Spencer heard her phone buzzing and she broke their stare to find it in her bag. It was a text from Emily hoping they could meet up and talk tonight. Then Spencer remember all that happened or didn't happen with Emily and turned back to Paige saying, "Sorry I've got to go. Need to talk to a friend, but I wanted to give you a tip for your amazing job," she stood and Paige did too as she handed her the money with her note tucked inside. "Well thanks that's really nice of you maybe we will see you again?" Paige said as they shook hands. Clearly a spell had broken, but its effect still lingered between them. "Yes, I hope so," Spencer said as she walk towards the door and as she opened it and was leaving she added, "Actually I hope to see you sooner rather than later maybe that," she gestured to the money Paige was holding, "could help that happen." She closed the door and walked away, as Paige a little confused watched her leave. Paige opened her hand and unfolded the money and out fell the note, she picked it up and read. "Paige your touch is all anyone could want, maybe I can return the favor" and Spencer's name was scrawled under with her number. Paige happily taken aback folded the note and placed it and the money in her pocket and grinned from ear to ear. She pumped the air and did a little dance in celebration! She thought perhaps I should call her for the movie tonight? She did say she loved Barabra Stanwyck? Maybe not… she had a few hours to decide so she packed up her work gear and went home for a hot shower and a think about the new dark haired beauty that had entered her life. "Rosewood might not be so bad after all!" she thought.


	2. Relax Part 2 -Wanna Ruin a Frie

_**Author's Note:**_ _This is an AU with some fun with Spencer, Emily and Paige. Originally this was going to just be about Paige and Emily, but I got stuck on the idea that actually Spencer and Paige would be a better couple, but I wanted some sexual tension so Emily got some fun too. This takes place in the 5 year flash forward time frame with one major difference Emily & Spencer never met Paige in high school. Everybody is still who they are and Paige still had to overcome her life challenges without her relationship with Emily. Paige is out and proud, confidant but never had an Emily. Spencer after her big breakup with Toby had a few flings with women in college and rethought her sexuality and is Bisexual. Oh also Caleb and Spencer is so not a thing. So same personalities just slightly tweaked pasts. _

_NOTE: No sex yet but trust me we are working up to it give me a couple of chapters will ya!_

Chapter 2 -Wanna Ruin a Friendship?

At the Radley bar Emily sat sipping a pink drink that was the house special, a pink lemonade with some vodka tossed in for good measure. She didn't know completely what she was going to say when Spencer got there but she knew she had to say something. Spencer was one of her oldest and closest friends. Did she really wanna ruin the dynamic by trying to what... date her? What about all the AD, Alison Charlotte mess, what would the other girls say? Was Spencer even into this? She'd never really shown an interest in women around Emily even though they all knew Spencer went through a few ladies in college after her and Toby split, but that was college. Emily had known many a girl who fooled around with girls but weren't really into girls to like date, but then Emily thought she wasn't sure what she wanted. A relationship with Spencer? A make out with Spencer? Sex with Spencer? They all had their own merits for sure, Spencer was drop dead beautiful, intensely smart and just as intensely loyal as a friend and from what she knew of her and Toby's relationship a passionate lover. But what happened between them herself and Spencer she didn't know. She just wasn't sure and getting into Spencer's head had always vexed Emily. So she took another large sip of her drink and waited. Spencer arrived about 5 min late which was totally unusual for Spencer and she seemed slightly out of it, like blissed out relaxed state of being.

"Hey Em," she said as she sat down next to her leaning in to bump Emily's shoulder with hers. "That was an amazing massage! I'm still on cloud 9 from it. Sorry I'm late I had to run home to shower off the oils and get dressed again." She seemed almost drunk, almost high like her coordination was off. "Hey Spencer, you didn't drive here did you? Cause you seem wasted!" Emily said slightly propping up Spencer and laughing. "Haha no I'm fine just more relaxed then I've felt since being back to Rosewood." Spencer sat up a bit more and waived the waiter over, "Sea Breeze please, I need something fruity & breezy to go with my chill mood." The waiter bustled off to make the drink returning with it in lightening like speed. "Ok Spence glad you liked it and that you're so relaxed!" Emily said clinking cups with Spencer when her drink arrived. They sipped in companionable silence for a few then Spencer not being able to take the lead up said, "Ok so we should talk about that hot almost kiss huh?" Emily nearly spit her drink out from the blatant-ness, but hey that was Spencer. "Um yes sure, if you want." Emily said regaining control, "I just um didn't want you to think I was trying to like make some kind of move on you or get creepy or anything," Emily said all of this with an increasingly higher pitched voice and the last word was something only cats could hear. Spencer leaned back and laughed then, "Ha, yeah I mean Emily I did want to kiss you. In that moment it seemed really right, then stupid Aria had to ruin it with life or death info about our new arch enemy and Alison," she trailed off laughing at their impending doom. Emily had to laugh too because when she said it like that it all seemed so odd and strange and ridiculous not to mention too big to even handle.

"Got ya yeah that Aria needs to work on her timing, totally sure the looming disasters could wait, at least for one good kiss!" Emily joined in on the joke and now everything seemed far less awkward than it was before. "Good kiss?" Spencer questioned after a bit more laughter, "who knows if it would have been good, could have been horrible or worse just mediocre. How would we know we've never kissed?" Spencer said all this with a bit of a flourish totally flirting and playing with Emily. "I mean you've kissed Alison but not me. In all this time you've never tried to kiss me, maybe I should be offended it took you this long." Spencer's eyes were smiling and Emily knew she was being teased and flirted with and it felt good. "God I am never gonna live down the Alison thing am I?" she said rolling her eyes towards the heavens. "Oh how could we let that go, I mean really we all did so much for Alison and am still doing tons for Ali, but you lip locked with her!" Spencer nudge her in the ribs just s bit as the Sea Breeze was starting to kick in, "Jesus they make strong drinks here," Spencer thought. "Oh well we did way more than lock lips!" Emily accidently blurted out, to a shocked faced Spencer. "Wait what, you did what with Ali? No, no freaking way, when, where?" Spencer was thunder struck this convo was going off on its own and she was confused. "No really, you didn't, did you?" Spencer said eye brows raised as high as they could go and seeing Emily's sheepish grin and nodding head she said, "OMG you did! WOW what the F Em? You and Alison WOW!" Spencer was stunned shocked into silence for a min or two.

"Ok ok it was in high school after she came back and we just sort of fell into it, but I thought afterward that she was using me and now I dunno maybe she was maybe she meant it at the time and then used it to play me later who the fuck knows with Alison. Well… I'll tell you one thing it was pretty hot though" Emily said in starts and stammers but finishing strongly. "Em she was totally using you, that's like Ali's MO but yeah at the same time it was kind of something you always wanted from her in a way and she was like giving you want you wanted. Totally an Alison thing to do. AHHH Alison, no more talking about her. Can we talk about us?" Spencer said in her definitive Spencer way. "Um yes, well that's sort of why I wanted you here…but now I do not know what to say." There was a pause for some drink sipping to gear up. "Ok so I guess Spence I just wondered if you felt that moment we had and what it meant or if we wanted to have another one or a 1st one or wait, I've lost what I was saying…help Spence" Emily got so flustered it all came out as gibberish. Spencer put her hand on Emily's leg and sort of forced Em's attention to her face. "Em I get what you are trying to say. Please believe me I wanted to kiss you too, but the moment escaped and now I don't really know what to do or what I want." Emily brightened at this a bit, but Spencer had only paused and she forced herself to go on. "I don't know what to do or what I want…especially after today." Emily looked confused, "Wait what happened today?" Spencer looked directly into Emily's eyes and said, "Well I met someone and I have a date with her tonight in about 20 mins."

Emily felt a weight drop on her chest, and didn't know what to say so she just kept quite looking into Spencer's eyes. "Em, it's just a date I mean who knows what will happen, but I just thought I should tell you. I mean I just met her today so it could be nothing, but…" Spencer tried to explain though somewhere in her she knew, it wasn't nothing. It felt like a real beginning of something big, but also whatever was here with Emily felt like something big too. Emily was still silent. "Em please say something I don't know what to do here," Spencer looked at her and around the room sort of helpless. "So you are just as confused as I am, wait maybe more cause of your date," Emily started then paused then said, "but ok you made a date with someone, but you've been here flirting with me telling me you wanted to kiss me. I don't know what to think, why are you here if you made a date?" Emily questioned. "Em I'm here because I want to be here, I want to see you, I want to flirt with you, & yes I wanted to kiss you, I still do, I just don't know what that means because I also want to go on my date tonight. I mean it has literally been a year since I went on a date with anyone and it just feels like time, but also I had a moment with her too and I don't know what that means." Spencer said sheepishly, "It doesn't negate the moment we had and it doesn't change it really." Another long pause and then Emily spoke again, "So you want to kiss me but don't know what that means and you want to go on this date because you aren't sure what that could mean either? Ok I got that, but I guess what I wanna know is well…would you wanna go on a date with me?" Again Emily's voice went up a couple of octaves on the last word, but she got her message out.

Spencer laughed, "Yes, Em, Yes I totally I do," Spencer said as she kissed Emily passionately on the lips feeling a new moment well up between them. As Emily pushed into the kiss deepening it they both felt a rush of something like excitement flash over them. They pulled back smiling at each other. Emily spoke 1st, "Well should we down one more drink before you go off for your rendezvous!" Emily cracked a smile and Spencer chuckled they knew that no matter what that their friendship would remain intact. "Oh yes I want one of those pink drinks you got, I hear it's what all the real lesbians drink!" Spencer said laughing putting her arm around Emily and calling the waiter over again. The two drank and giggled for a 15 mins and talked about where they should go on their date and when it was time for Spencer to go meet Paige they said goodbye with a subtle kiss that was filled with friendship and possibility but no hurt feelings.


	3. Relax Part 3 -At the Cinema

_**Author's Note:**_ _This is an AU with some fun with Spencer, Emily and Paige. Originally this was going to just be about Paige and Emily, but I got stuck on the idea that actually Spencer and Paige would be a better couple, but I wanted some sexual tension so Emily got some fun too. This takes place in the 5-year flash forward time frame with one major difference Emily & Spencer never met Paige in high school. Everybody is still who they are and Paige still had to overcome her life challenges without her relationship with Emily. Paige is out and proud, confidant but never had an Emily. Spencer after her big breakup with Toby had a few flings with women in college and rethought her sexuality and is Bisexual. Oh also Caleb and Spencer is so not a thing. So same personalities just slightly tweaked pasts. _

_**Chapter Note**_ _: No sex yet but trust me we are working up to it give me a couple of chapters will ya!_

 **TRIGGER WARNING:** This chapter includes talk and some description of what LGBTQ discrimination looks like and in what form it may take with family, strangers and friends. It isn't gratuitous or graphic it is here to tell you these folks been though some stuff and are out the other side. IF you are experiencing anything like the characters I write about pleas seek out help. You are not alone IT will get better! 

Chapter 3 -At the Cinema

Paige and a few of her friends waited outside of the theatre for Spencer's arrival & as she pulled up in the Uber she'd hired and slipped out onto the street Paige's friend Clarke whispered, "Woah dude you didn't say it was Spencer Hastings that girl is seriously hot and also apparently involved in that murder that happened recently, plus some odd shit back when she was in high school. Also her mom is like running for Governor or something!" Paige's eyes widen, "Clark I don't know much about her, but we like clicked dude don't ruin this for me. She's my first date since I moved here!" Clarke shrunk back to hang with Julian and Mika while Spencer and Paige said their hellos. Spencer still a bit tipsy from the bar and massage embraced Paige warmly, "Hey Paige with the magical hands hello how are you, thanks for inviting me." Paige was a bit shocked by Spencer's greeting as she assumed she was more of a buttoned up sort of girl and not much for hugs in public. "Hi, um Spencer so glad you could make it, these are my friends."

Paige intro-ed Julian, Clarke and Mika as the only friends she's made in town so far and said even that was a bit of a stretch as Mika & Julian were old swimming buddies from a high school in Riverton about 50 mins from Rosewood where Paige grew up. "So really I guess it's just Clarke they are my only new Rosewood friend." "Um, I beg to differ Clarke and I are your only new Rosewood friends!" Spencer said with a smile and hello to each of Paige's friends. Clarke shook her hand and said, "Awesome! New friends are always welcome in this film loving crowd, especially since half the time Julian and Mika were to busy making out to even talk about the films afterward!" Everybody laughed and Spencer was feeling good about all of them so far.

They started to walk in and Spencer went to go get her ticket when Paige stopped her, "Oh no I already bought your ticket or rather actually you already bought your ticket with the tip money so you are good to go!" Paige said smiling and offering her arm to Spencer who took it gently giving her a squeeze for good measure. "You are quite the charmer, Paige," and she kissed her on the cheek as a reward. The other's had stopped at the concession stand to get popcorn and drinks and asked them to go save them seats and as they sat down Spencer decided to confess her slightly intoxicated state. "So, just a small confession I was super bad after my massage and had a few drinks with a friend instead of the tons of water you suggested so I've gotta tell you I'm just a tad bit smashed."

Paige laughed out loud bit and it was beautiful to Spencer's ears, "Well that explains it! Yes you are bit bad, but I have some water here in my bag and plan on maybe taking you out for a later meal after the movie,that is if you want." Paige was gauzing right into Spencer's eyes and Spencer couldn't help but to be charmed again, "My my you think of everything, you are ridiculously charming. I could just live in those eyes Paige." And bold as you like Spencer leaned in and kissed her hard and strong, right as Paige's friends walked in. Clarke cried, "Oh no they've started too, now no one will talk about the movie afterward with me." Again everyone chuckled and found their seats.

Paige put her arm around Spencer and Spencer cuddled in close taking the water bottle Paige pulled out for her to rehydrate with, they sort of held each other throughout the whole movie adjusting only slightly for comfort. Unlike Mika and Julian they saw the whole film and only starred at each other once when Barbra Stanwyck and Fred MacMurray met for the first time and use speed limits and fast driving as a metaphor for the flirting they are doing under the surface of polite conversation. Once the credits rolled, Spencer was feeling soberer but hungry and the 5 of them sorted out where to go. There was this farm to table restaurant called Feed Me that Paige had been dying to try and the rest seemed totally into it too so they all walked the 4 blocks and found themselves being seated at an odd round booth table in a secluded area of the restaurant. 20 min later they all had drinks, food and were talking animatedly about the film.

"Barbara Stanwyck is like one of the best Film Noir actresses ever, she is so realistic in her acting, you just believe her. None of the artiface of some of the other actresses she is that dame Phyillis" Spencer said to general agreement from everyone else. "I just love that film Billy Wilder's direction, Edward G Robinson as an insurance claims adjuster just awesome," Julian says. "The plot twists and the intricacies of murder, its like 'what not to do' when you wannakill someone." Paige joked. Spencer eyes flashed over Paige wondering just for a moment if she was making a pointed comment about murdering someone, or if it was just talk about the film. "I think it is the best thing about Film Noir the murder rarely gets away with murder and if they do it always has a cost of some sort." Paige continued, "It's like life. You have to be willing to risk something to get something and you have to take responsibility for your actions regardless of whether you want to or not because your deeds are always apart of who you are."

Mika pipes up, "Woah there Spielberg don't get too deep with us, remember some of us only saw parts of the film tonight!" everybody laughs at the truth of her statement. Julian and Mika barely separated the whole time like some sort of Olympic make out event. "No really Film Noir is very moralistic," Paige says after everyone calms down. "Agreed," Spencer says, "those who commit crimes or step outside of moral boundaries are punished for them. I wish the same was true of real life." It was a conversation stopper, and Spencer could tell. Mika and Julian shifted in their seats, Clarke took a big drink of their beer and Paige looked down for a minute. Spencer did too, and sort of rubbed her head and breathed in deeply, "So I take it you all know WHO I am, yep I'm that Spencer Hastings... Me and my friends are involved with the woman who was recently killed, Charlotte & her sister Alison DiLaurentis is an old friend of mine who went missing for many years only to be found alive… Oh yes also my Mom is now a State Senator... That pretty much covers the common knowledge stuff any questions?" Spencer tried to say this with as much confidence she could, but it never failed to throw her when her past caught up with her and ruined the future.

Everybody was quiet while Spencer talked, but then Paige said, "Spencer it doesn't matter to us we aren't judging you. Everyone here learned a long time ago that judging people especially our friends doesn't work, not just for them, but for us too. If you want to talk about it we are here, but you don't have to if you don't want to. Believe me this group of friends is a super safe space." Paige finished her speech and everyone nodded in agreement echoing her sentiment. Spencer leaned over and kissed Paige in earnest right on the lips to funny whooping calls from Julian, Mika and loudest of all Clarke. After dinner the group broke up for the night, Julian and Mika went back to their house and Clarke back to their apartment down town a short walk from the restaurant. Spencer and Paige decided to go for a walk to talk and get to know each other just by themselves. "Sorry I got all serious back there I'm not usually that blunt with the thing happening in my life, it's just that I'm extremely used to people in this town looking at me and my friends with a certain amount of fear and loathing in their eyes and I just wanted to get it out in the open before it became a thing." Spencer said trying to apologize and yet hold back all the rest there was to tell about her life here in Rosewood.

"No need for sorry Spencer, it seems like you get a lot of shit for being you and dealing with your life. Darlin' I get that, believe me. My home town of Riverton was tiny, much smaller than Rosewood and much more rural. Also I meant what I said about me and my friends not judging you, cause we've been through some of the worse shit and have come out the other side stronger and more open to other people's issues. "Oh ok how do you mean, what type of things did your guys go through, I mean if you don't mind me asking, I'm just interested cause you four seem really tight and really awesome." Spencer said as they turned up Joy street to head towards the heart of the town. "Well I guess I can tell you some of it, but the rest you'd have to ask each of them to talk about. Let's see so Julian and Mika have been together since high school and were nearly beaten to death after they came out. You might have noticed Julian's like slight limp it's from her leg getting crush by some people who didn't want "queers" in our town. After I saw what happened to them I was too scared to come out, but was outed by a horrible person who was I guess like the "Queen Bee" of our high school. She made my life hell teasing me and taunting me, playing games with my head. Like once she even tricked me into thinking she actually was in love with me but it was an elaborate scheme to out me to my parents. I was kicked out of the house and my Aunt Helen took me in she raised me for a year until after lots of therapy and PFLAG meetings that my parents drove 3 towns over to get to they finally accepted me and I moved back home. Though I wasn't allowed to come out, nor did I want to really due to what happened with Julian and Mika. It wasn't until college that I felt free to be myself and you know like date girls, but it took a long while to be comfortable with myself and lose the fear of being rejected by family or physically hurt by the world." Paige said to a fairly stunned Spencer.

Paige continued as they sat on a bench in the town square, "Clarke though, they have had it rough they get tons of shit because they are non-binary. Clarke was kicked out of their home at 15 because their parents couldn't handle not just their sexuality, but all the gender issues that spring up from being non-binary. They have had no contact with their parents for 7 years and have had to build a whole life for themselves without any family because their parents blocked Clarke from seeing their siblings and the extended family won't have anything to do with them as well. The gender stuff is really hard for many folks to wrap their heads around; I mean even Mika didn't get it when they first started being friends. It took Mika a long time to get the lingo, but most people don't even try or want to accept that Clarke is just Clarke. Sometime they wear dresses and get really horrible looks and things said to them because of that massive amount of facial hair and it can be hard for them here. For a long time, they wanted to move to a big city and hide in the amenity of it all, but they just realized that it was another level of hiding who they are and they couldn't do it. So they came to Rosewood where odd ducks aren't a dime a dozen, though there appear to be more than meets the eye," Paige, gently nudged Spencer with her shoulder sort of putting the two of them back in to physical contact again and Spencer wanting more of that scooted a bit closer. Paige took note and turned a bit more towards Spencer, "Ok anyway Spencer all of that, the brief look into our stories is just to tell you really we & I get it and no matter what's in your past or whatever is going on now, I can handle any and all you wanna share. I am not gonna judge you or run away. Yes, people in this town talk, and they talk about you and your friends, but I don't care or even listen to that mess. Just don't worry what I think of things like that because I know we all have stuff to deal with and so do my friends." Paige finished touching Spencer's hand that was resting on her leg and holding it.

Spencer was taken aback by all of it, the support that Paige was showing her and all that had happened to her and her friends. It was a lot to take in, but the knot that had been in her chest since she got to Rosewood was loosening and all she wanted to do was be with Paige as long as she could tonight. They continued on their walk stopping by the Brew for late night chai something Spencer usually did not go in for as she was strictly an extreme coffee girl, but Paige tempted her to try it to her surprising delight. They made a few loops around town talking about everything getting into who each other was, but also why Spencer was back in town and why Paige took the job at RELAX & how ironic their bold lettered sign was. Spencer gave Paige the brief abridge backstory on Alison, the other girls, A slash Charlotte and Charlotte's murder. Paige listened patiently and asked probing questions without being to nosy, Spencer shared as much as she dared to and Paige never seemed too overwhelmed or frightened of the whole situation, just in awe of Spencer and her friends and their strength. Only once did Paige seem a little nervous and that was when Spencer mentioned Jenna's name and told her about her going blind and her involvement in what happened to her and her friends, but that nervousness passed. And she was right there with Spencer for the rest of her story. Spencer spoke about Toby and all the teenage boy drama and how in college she really opened up to who she was and realized she was more into women than men, though she didn't like to label things. Paige talked about her random series of girlfriends that never seemed to fit or that she bungled due to her naive attempts at a relationship or the fact that her college swimming schedule meant she never had time for dates or girlfriends as well as she struggled to find herself identity as a young lesbian from "the sticks," at college.

They held hands walked around town for hours, and went back to the seats on the bench in the town square where they stayed for a long time and shared some extremely passionate kisses. At one-point Spencer thought perhaps she should tell Paige about Emily and about the possible something that was maybe starting between them, but honestly there wasn't really a good opening in the conversation to mention it because they just flowed from one topic to another, but also she didn't want to scared Paige off or make her think she was unavailable. On top of all that Spencer felt like Paige had her own orbit, drawling her in irresistibly so she wasn't really thinking about Emily like that, she was only thinking about Paige. Just as they were walking back to the restaurant to get Paige's car Spencer stopped them in their walk and pulled Paige as close to her as possible, grabbing the back of her neck while Paige put her arms around her and squeezed really tight. "Paige," Spencer said between kisses. "Yes Spencer," Paige pulled back slightly to see her. "Will you take me to your house and put your amazing hands on me again?" "Um yes, as long as you return the favor like you said you would in your cheeky note!" "Sold," Spencer said slipping out of Paige's grasp to walk to the passenger side door where Paige opened it for her and she slid to the seat waiting on Paige to take her home. Paige was so excited by this dark haired beauty she drove the quickest route to her house and as fast as she could without being pulled over by Rosewood PD.


End file.
